


All Your Perfect Imperfections

by Crustuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, i cant make plots at midnight, let komaru help toko heal, proceeds to have a gay awakening over the course of one night and get a gf, toko has a breakdown and wakes komaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crustuu/pseuds/Crustuu
Summary: Thing I wrote down at like 2am. Toko has a breakdown and Komaru comforts her.It's not that much so I don't feel like doing my normal summary.Title comes from John Legend's "All of Me".
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	All Your Perfect Imperfections

Toko half woke up, feeling movement pull her from her tense sleep. It took a moment to process what was going on, but she soon became aware of the other girl in bed. Komaru shifted her body, pulling Toko in closer in an uncomfortable position.

Toko shifted herself lightly, pulling her head up so Komaru didn't lock her face in the younger girl's chest like she had done when this behavior had started. With Toko's cooperation, the sleeping Komaru pulled her into a snuggle seamlessly, humming unconsciously into the older girl's neck. 

Toko felt her heart flutter at the action, and gently rested her own head on Komaru's shoulder. She felt 100 times more peaceful, feeling her eyelids droop the longer the two were latched together like this. 

The two weren't a couple, despite the behavior. And hell, Toko wasn't gay! At least, that's what she told herself. But every night Komaru did this, Toko found herself latching on, falling victim to the warmth and the way the other girl's contact made her melt. 

But she couldn't be in love, this was just behavior any two best friends would have. Love was what she felt towards Byakuya, wasn't it? Or was that just lust?

Come to think of it, 99% of Toko's thoughts about him had been insane sexual fantasies, nothing anyone would call love.

Toko clenched onto Komaru, confusion tightening itself around her brain. She was a romance writer, how come she never realized the intense attraction she was feeling was solely lust? And why right now of all times to realize? Her throat became try and tense as she continued thinking about it. 

Is this why Byakuya had responded as he did? Was she just some filthy whore trying to take out her frustrations on the first person to lash out on her? 

His reaction... Toko felt a sob break through remembering their behavior. His reactions always hurt. She tried to mask the pain by using them to fuel her insane fantasies, but they still left scars. Horrid emotional scars that really did affect her perception of herself. 

She was filthy, stuck at an unattractive weight. Her personality was just as rancid as her physical appearance. Frankly, she didn't deserve to be loved. Not romantically, sexually, or even platonically. Hell, not even her own family had wanted her around. She didn't know what Komaru saw in her, to be wrapped around her right now by her own choosing, even if she wasn't awake to make the choice. She should've just thrown her to the side, never looking at her again. Toko cried into the other girl's shoulder, her mouth gasping with each sob, threatening to let out a distressed scream. 

But she tensed, feeling the other girl move again. "Toki..?" Komaru questioned as she moved away. Toko watched her rub her eyes, no doubt having been woken up by the other girl crying right by her ear. Toko knew she only drew back to see why the other girl was crying, but Toko's mind screamed that it was her showing her disgust, not wanting to be near an ugly, repulsive sobbing mess. This only worsened her ragged crying. 

Komaru warily reached forward, cupping her friend's cheek and rubbing soothingly when she felt no protest. "T-Toko what's wrong? You're crying so hard." Toko bit back a smart response, taking im a few labored breaths before sitting up and turning away from Komaru. 

"I-It's not l-like you shoul-ld care ab-b-bout me, I-I'm D-disgus-s-sting and unlo-o-" Toko didnt even bother to finish, deciding to let another sob out as she curled into herself, trying to hide her face from the world as the cried got harder. 

After only a second, she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist. Komaru latched on more until Toko was fully wrapped in an embrace. The older girl tensed at the action, but felt her sobbing calm a little. She could feel hot breath over the back of her neck. 

"I love you, Toki." her arms tightened around Toko's waist as she spoke. "I know you don't swing that way, it's why I chose not to say anything, but it hurts me so much to see you like this." Toko didn't respond, but her tears slowed, a rhythm of uneven breaths were all that left her mouth. 

"So please listen; I love you. I love the way you speak; the way you write notes down on missions; the way you tuck your hair behind your ear when youre flustered." Komaru loosened her grip and planted a kiss where her mouth had been hovering for what felt like ages now. 

"I love the jokes you make to lighten the mood, no matter how inappropriate they are; the way you bite your nails in thought; seeing your face first thing in the morning." Komaru let go, but didn't unwrap herself from Toko. She knew Toko had to be the one to break contact, so she wouldn't overreact and take it as rejection in her current state. 

Komaru expected Toko to be disgusted by this declaration of love. To say she was using her moment of weakness to try and manipulate her. Both Toko and Syo had mentioned endlessly how they both didn't feel any attraction towards girls. That was why Komaru found herself slightly confused when all Toko did was gingerly turning herself around, keeping in close contact with Komaru. 

Toko raised a hand, brushing tears from her eyes as she stared at the other girl. "Prove it." 

"Huh?" Komaru answered, confused. 

"Prove that you love someone as hideous, as revolting as m-" Toko squeaked as a pair of lips shot quickly at hers. 

The kiss was soft and short, but to Toko it felt like it lasted an eternity. Toko instantly latched onto Komaru again, burying her face into the other girl's neck as their lips parted. She didn't want to give her brain a chance to ruin the moment. Toko hummed, feeling Komaru rub her back. 

"I'm sorry if you didn't want me to-" 

"Sh-Shut up." Toko growled, almost playfully. "D-Don't ruin the mom-ment." 

The two just sat in comforting silence, Komaru not wanting to disturb Toko as she calmed down from her spiral. After a few minutes, Toko lifted herself away from Komaru. 

"H-Honestly, I-I think I l-love you too, O-Omaru." Toko tried to hide her face again, but felt a pair of hands grasp it to keep her from doing so. Komaru stared at Toko's strawberry-red face. 

She just stared. Toko furrowes her brows. "W-What is it?!" 

"May I kiss you again?" Toko's mind blanked, only being able to nod in response. Soon, she felt Komaru's soft lips returning to hers. They pressed together as if they were made for each other. When Komaru pulled away, it felt too soon. Toko drew her into a loving hug. 

"D-Does this make us g-girlfriends?" Toko questioned. it sounded so innocent, especially coming from her, that Komaru couldn't supress a loving giggle. 

"Yeah, if that's what you want." Toko nodded despite having her face pressed against Komaru. The younger girl smiled and help her protectively, placing another kiss on the older one's shoulder. 

"We should get back to bed, we have another long day of patrols ahead of us, remember?" Toko giggled, making Komaru's heart pang. It wasn't too far off from the one she used to have around Byakuya, but it felt drenched so much more in love. A laugh, for her. 

Toko had felt immensely comforted by Komaru's actions. And girlfriend? Any self depreciation and loathing in her body left at the sound of that word. She was Komaru's girlfriend, her special partner. She never thought she would have the luxury of actually owning that title. Who knows, when this us all over she could even be cinsidered her wife. Toko let another drawn out giggle as a fantasy popped into her head. Not one of a sexual nature, but of Komaru proposing to her. 

"Hellooo? Earth to Toki?" Toko popped out if the fantasy as Komaru's voice pierced through it. Oh right, sleeping. 

"Y-Yeah, we should go to sleep." Toko instinctively wiped her mouth, even though she knew there hadn't been any drool. Komaru smiled back at her, making her heart feel like it was threatening to burst out. 

Komaru pulled the two of them back to laying down, leaving her embrace open. Toko got the hint, and wormed back into the cuddle they had been in before this, beaming as she found her resting point in Komaru's collar bone. The younger girl held her tightly, rubbing her back gently as they both drifted off. 

For the first night in a while, Komaru noticed Toko hadn't shook at one point over the night past then. Toko was happy to tell her the next day that she hadn't had a bad dream for the first time in ages, Komaru's comforting embrace keeping any night terrors from entering her new girlfriend's sleep.


End file.
